Prohibido
by karenjmvblack
Summary: Si supieras quien es tu verdadero amor y si esa persona está casada o aun peor ¿si fuera la esposa de tu hermano? ¿Qué harías para defender ese amor? ¿Qué harías por ella? si la amas como nunca has amado a nadie y si ese amor es prohibido.
1. Chapter 1

Si supieras quien es tu verdadero amor y si esa persona está casada o aun peor ¿si fuera la esposa de tu hermano? ¿Qué harías para defender ese amor? ¿Qué harías por ella? si la amas como nunca has amado a nadie y si ese amor es prohibido.

**ALICE P.O.V**

Me desperté por el cosquilleo de los rayos del sol sobre mi piel, sonreí cuando sentí la presencia de la persona que estaba a mi lado, gire a mi derecha y la encontré mirándome, sonrió y miro mi cuerpo desnudo, me sonroje y solté una risita nerviosa, ella me hacía sentir así, todo esto era diferente, porque cuando estoy con ella todo es diferente, todo es más fácil, es el lugar a donde yo pertenezco, yo le pertenecía, subió su manos y acaricio mis mejillas, acerco su cara a la mía y beso mis labios con dulzura,, poco a poco el beso se convirtió en uno más pasional , gemí y me separe haciendo que ella se acercara más, pero la detuve aun sintiendo el sabor de sus labios .

Te amo susurre , ella sonrió y de sus labios salieron esas cinco palabras que hicieron latir desbocadamente a mi corazón – y yo a ti Alice - dijo Bella uniendo sus labios con los míos.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEn , LE PERTENECEN A LA FABULOSA STEPHENIE MEYER

* * *

Capítulo 1

6 años atrás

ALICE P.O.V

Estaba emocionada por fin me había graduado, a mis diecisiete años, junto con mi hermano Edward mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, él al igual que mi familia era una de las personas en la que confiaba plenamente.

Felicidades dijo abrazándome y sonriendo, él también estaba muy emocionado sus ojos verdes brillaban, detrás de él estaban mi padres y mi hermano mayor Emmett quien me abrazo dándome uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso,-¡NO PUEDO RESPIRAR! - Dije con el poco aire que me quedaba ¡duende por fin ya estas graduada al igual que Eddie! Casi gritó bajándome al suelo, Rose también está muy feliz por ustedes, ¿y donde esta Rose? preguntó Ed, ella ha estado muy ocupada últimamente ya sabes con toda esta locura que es la universidad y los trabajos por entregar casi no ha tenido tiempo para nada ni si quiera para mí, dijo haciendo un puchero, pero no es tiempo de ponernos melancólicos, es hora de comer dijo Em haciéndonos reír a todos, mama y papa también nos felicitaron.

La cena transcurrió en una amena plática, y algunos chistes no tan chistosos de Emmett, aun no entendía ese el de la pelusa en una silla, era ridículo y para nada gracioso, ¡Hey Alice! claro que es gracioso lo que pasa es que tú no tienes sentido del humor dijo Emmett causando que casi todos rodáramos los ojos, - Emmett hijo aquí el único que ríe con ese chiste eres tú - dijo mama causando la risa de Edward y la de papá, ¡Eso no es cierto! , ¿Verdad papá? , claro que no, es solo chiste ridículo dije poniéndole fin a la discusión.

Minutos más tarde me dirigí hacia mi habitación, dándoles las buenas noches a todos.

Tocaron mi puerta, era Edward.

-¿Sucede algo?

No, no pasa nada solo vine a conversar contigo, ya sabes como siempre.

Oh entonces ven siéntate indique golpeando suavemente al costado de mi cama.

Sonrió y me tomo de las manos, Alice ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que fui un tiempo a las casa de tío Eleazar y tía Carmen?

Claro que sí, hace casi un año respondí a su pregunta. Exacto dijo sonriendo, bueno en ese tiempo que estuve allí en nueva york, conocí a alguien especial.

De veras ¿quién es? Ay vamos Edward habla, estaba emocionada, nunca le había escuchado hablar así de una persona y era obvio que era una chica.

Tranquila Alice no seas impaciente, además aun no somos nada solo somos amigos dijo Edward

¿Pero a ti te gusta?

Si claro que si ¿cómo no puede gustarme? Ella es tan hermosa e inteligente dijo casi con un suspiro.

¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?, Espere por su respuesta durante unos minutos, la cual finalmente llego en un tono triste de su parte –lo que me preocupa es que no voy a poder verla, ya que ella estudiara en Harvard y nosotros teníamos planeado ir a Londres a –no te preocupes he estado pensando y sería mejor el que me fuera sola, ya no somos los niños que solían estar todo el día juntos y creo que sería mejor solo ir yo y tu podrías ir a Harvard es tu sueño de todas maneras y yo no puedo impedírtelo, Edward eres mi hermano y nunca dejaras de serlo –Gracias Alice y cuando planeas ir .

Me iré en 4 meses, justo he estado pensando cómo decirles a papá y a mamá, sé que se pondrán tristes.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron, hace algún tiempo que llevo esta historia en mente, además he leído algunas historias de ellas y me impuse un reto, el cual fue escribir mi primera historia y a empezar por esta pareja.

Para aclarar esto es un femslash, la pareja es Alice y Bella, sé que es un tanto obvio pero siempre es bueno aclarar las cosas.

Bueno, aquí va el primer cap. espero que lo disfruten, aquí se da el comienzo y la relación de los personajes, trataré de hacer un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Edward y de Bella, pero mayormente será de Alice y de Bella.

ups tuve unos cuantos problemas para adaptarme y como subir un nuevo capitulo, tuve que eliminarlo pero lo subi de nuevo y aqui esta.


End file.
